yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 77
の |romaji = Hakai no Bigaku|type = Anime|airs = October 11, 2015 (Japanese) November 2, 2016 (English)|season = 2|duration = 24 minutes|op = Trump Card (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Speaking (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 76|next = Episode 78|image = |englishtitle = A Cons Game}}"The Beauty of Destruction" ( の Hakai no Bigaku), known as "A Cons Game" in the Dub version, is the seventy-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The first match of the second round is Yuzu vs. Sergey. Yuzu faces off against her opponent, aiming for the same goal as Yūya. As Yuzu tries to convey the message of the interdimensional war through her Duel, Sergey seems to be inviting Yuzu to attack him, inflicting more and more damage upon himself. Seeing all this, Yuzu attempts to stop the Duel, but... Featured Duel Yuzu Hīragi vs. Sergey Volkov At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuzu Yuzu Normal Summons "Canon the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 4/1400/2000) and Sets a card, while her hand contains "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra", "Solo the Melodious Songstress" and "Re-Fusion" ".]] Turn 2: Sergey Sergey Normal Summons "Thorn Prisoner - Van" (CG Star 1/0/0). Turn 3: Yuzu Yuzu activates her face-down "Melodious Rhythm Change", letting her return a "Melodious" monster on the field to the hand and Special Summon another "Melodious" monster from her hand. She returns "Canon" and Special Summons "Prodigy Mozart" (CG Star 8/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuzu then activates the effect of "Prodigy Mozart", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand once per turn. She Special Summons "Canon" (CG Star 4/1400/2000) in Attack Position and Normal Summons "Solo" (CG Star 4/1600/1000). ".]] "Prodigy Mozart" attacks "Van", but Sergey activates the effect of "Van", letting him reveal a "Thorn Prisoner" monster in his hand and pay 400 LP to reduce the battle damage to 0. He reveals "Thorn Prisoner - Darli" (Sergey: 4000 → 3600). The attack continues and "Van" is destroyed. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Van" activates, Special Summoning itself from the Graveyard and the revealed monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Van" (CG Star 1/0/0) and "Thorn Prisoner - Darli" (CG Star 1/0/0), both in Attack Position. "Solo" attacks "Darli", but Sergey activates the effect of "Darli" as he controls another "Thorn Prisoner" monster, letting him pay 400 LP (Sergey: 3600 → 3200) to negate an attack once per turn. "Canon" attacks and destroys "Darli" (Sergey: 3200 → 1800). Turn 4: Sergey ".]] Sergey Normal Summons another copy of "Darli" (CG Star 1/0/0). Sergey tunes the Level 1 "Van" with the Level 1 "Darli" to Synchro Summon "Thorn Observer - Zuma" (CG Star 2/0/0) in Attack Position. Its effect activates as it was Synchro Summoned, placing a Thorn Counter on every monster on the field. As long as "Zuma" is on the field, monsters with Thorn Counters cannot attack and the turn player will take 400 damage for every Thorn Counter on the field during each End Phase. Sergey Sets a card (Sergey: → 1800 → 1400). Turn 5: Yuzu ".]] Yuzu draws "Fusion". Sergey activates his face-down "Multiplying Thorns", which will inflict 400 damage to the turn player during the End Phase for every Thorn Counter on the field, but when a Thorn Counter leaves the field, Sergey will take 100 damage for each Counter. Yuzu activates "Fusion", fusing "Canon" and "Prodigy Mozart" with "Solo" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint" (CG Star 7/1900/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Bloom Prima" increases its own ATK by 300 for each Fusion Material used (1900 → 2800), while the effect of "Multiplying Thorns" inflicts 300 damage to Sergey as three Thorn Counters have left the field (Sergey: 1400 → 1100). "Bloom Prima" attacks and destroys "Zuma", with Sergey activating the effect of "Zuma" as it was targeted for an attack while its Synchro Materials are in the Graveyard. He can pay 400 LP (Sergey: 1100 → 700) to reduce the battle damage to 0, but the effect of "Multiplying Thorns" inflicts another 100 damage to him as a Thorn Counter left the field (Sergey: 700 → 600). As there are no Thorn Counters on the field, the other effect of "Multiplying Thorns" causes it to destroy itself. At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Zuma" lets Sergey Special Summon "Zuma" and both of its Synchro Materials from the Graveyard in Attack Position. He Special Summons "Zuma" (CG Star 2/0/0), "Van" (CG Star 1/0/0) and "Darli" (CG Star 1/0/0). "Bloom Prima" can attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks "Zuma", but Sergey activates the effect of "Darli" as he controls another "Thorn Prisoner" monster, paying 400 LP (Sergey: 600 → 200) to negate the attack. Turn 6: Sergey ".]] Sergey activates "Fusion", fusing "Van" and "Darli" with "Zuma" to Fusion Summon "Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma" (CG Star 8/0/0) in Attack Position. Its effect makes its ATK the value of Sergey's current Life Points subtracted from 2500, then doubled (0 → 4600). Sergey activates the effect of "Van Darli Zuma", letting him pay 100 LP (Sergey: 200 → 100) once per turn to change an opponent's monster's ATK to 100 until the end of this turn ("Bloom Prima": 2800 → 100, "Van Darli Zuma: 4600 → 4800). "Van Darli Zuma" attacks "Bloom Prima", with Yuzu attempting to grab an Action Card, but Sergey rams his D-Wheel into hers to block the attempt. The attack continues and "Bloom Prima" is destroyed (Yuzu: 4000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuzu Hīragi Sergey Volkov Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2